1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to welding machines, and more particularly to apparatus useful for shipping, handling, and installing engine driven welding machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Engine driven welding machines for overseas shipment are placed in protective cases. For efficient shipment in standard shipping containers, it is vitally important that the welding machines be no wider than 30 inches. To obtain as much welding capacity as possible within the 30 inches width limit, the welding machine bases are typically close to 30 inches wide. An example of a welding machine base that has minimum space requirements for both shipping and installation may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,620.
On the other hand, since engine driven welding machines are large and heavy pieces of equipment, they require care both when transporting them and when installing them. It is therefore often desirable that the welding machine base include brackets. It is also desirable that these brackets be used to install the welding machine to a mounting surface. For example, the welding machine may be mounted by fasteners to the bed of a large truck or trailer. However, having brackets on the base that are accessible for handling and installing the welding machine presents the problem that the overall base width exceeds the maximum allowable shipping width.
In some situations, it is desirable that the welding machine base be welded to a metal frame at the work site. However, welding the base is a hazardous practice. Engine driven welding machines include a fuel tank, which is often made of a synthetic material, in the machine base. Welding on the base can cause the fuel tank to melt and cause a potentially dangerous situation.
Thus, a need exists for a way to both efficiently transport and versatilely install engine driven welding machines.